Sasuke's biggest secret
by Stumiro
Summary: here we r ! welcome to Samitoria !


**SASUKE'S SECRET**

**I'm keeping a big secret of Sasuke, and here I am, telling you this big secret, shall we begin???**

**It's all started at the Uchihas's house. The sound of crying babies broke the silent of the noon of the 23 July. Inside the house, a woman lying on a bed, holding a baby, a man standing next to her, holing a baby too, his face is smiling n full of joy and happiness, a boy stand next to the bed too, but he's not smiling, he still hold his cold face, but I can tell he is happy too. The man shouts with joy in his voice: "A twins!!! A twins!!!", the mother lying on the bed, holding the baby and whisper: "I shall name you, my pretty son, I shall name you Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…" the father, standing next by, also say: "And you, my pretty little princess, I shall name you Tsumode, my dear daughter"!, Itachi, the babies's big brother, stand there and look with gentleness in his eyes. "So we have a boy and a girl, how wonderful…" Itachi says under his breath. 4 years later, the twins grow up in their big brother's shadow, very unhappy, but luckily for Tsumode, she called her Sharigan up very soon, when she was 3 -4 years old, but not for Sasuke, Tsumode is able use Katon and shuriken when she was 4, but Sasuke show his Katon when he was 6, Tsumode has a secret special training with Itachi. But then one day, a big shock brings them tears and sorrows, nightmares and panic, the time when Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan, no, not all, only 2 8 years old little children were survived after the murder. Stumode live with Sasuke, but she live in a secret place, somewhere around Sasuke's house so he could take care of her, why? Because Itachi was planning to get rid of her too when he killed the Uchiha clan but Tsumode fight back, escaped and hide under her bed so she's safe. Tsumode love Sasuke as much as she can and also Sasuke, but their loves are different from each other, Tsumode's love for Sasuke is a love that a sister would give to her brother, Sasuke's love to Tsumode is a love that lovers would give each other. Sasuke is in love with his twin sister, Tsumode, that's why he never fall in love the other girls, he said that they were not perfect and not the type that Sasuke would love. Tsumode is a very nice girl with very long raven hair, brown eye, she can cook really well, especially Sasuke's favourite food, she has a strong mind, she's a "cool genius", very quite, a graceful girl but really a tough fighter when she's in a battle, she has limitless chakra, fast movement and a finding information machine with super knowledge. Tsumode is probably a perfect woman for Sasuke. But what really happened is Sasuke try to kiss Stumode at anytime and at anyplace if he'd get a chance to, but Stumode reject him, inside her heart only appears Izunuka Kiba, and the second part of her heart, the careness and lovely part only have Sasuke, her dear brother who is crazy in love with her. When he fight with Haku, Tsumode followed him by turned into a cat and jump into his packback without letting him notice, and when Sasuke stand out to protected Naruto, Tsumode quickly came out, turned into Sasuke, pushed him out of the area for his safety and take all the pain that the ice needles did just for Sasuke's safety and Naruto's life and be exchanged with the real Sasuke while Naruto is off the area Sasuke lie Sasuke is leaving Konohakagure, he put sleep pile in Stumode's milk, turned her into a cat and put her into his packback and leave. Tsumode died while she risked her life for Sasuke sake: using "Cat no Jutsu" to safe Sasuke from being get killed when Itachi trying to finish Sasuke off. Itachi stab her heart, but she still stand up and keep protect Sasuke by using herself as a shield to block all the attack from Itachi, as a very natural result, she died, that's how Sasuke get his Mangekyo Sharigan, not by kill Itachi, but by seeing his dear sister dying infront of his eyes. Here is a picture of Tsumode when she's in 'Cat no Jutsu" that Sasuke always keep it by his side.**

**Uchiha****Tsumode**

**SASUKE'S BIG SECRET ENDS HERE.**

_**By Irichako Tsumode**_


End file.
